


Australian Mornings

by sevenpotters



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpotters/pseuds/sevenpotters
Summary: The morning after the First Night in Australia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the second drawing of this photoset:  
> http://sadfishkid.tumblr.com/post/129311306933

Haru was the first one to wake that morning. 

As he sat up, he was reminded of the warm body sleeping next to him. They had fallen asleep politely facing away, but at some point during the night, Rin had turned to face Haru, head resting on his arms as he slept on.

Last night Rin had bared his soul to Haru, for the first time he’d opened up and let someone in.

For a moment he watched Rin sleep, and Haru thought about everything Rin had been through over the years, how somehow he’d made it through to be where he was now.  
Rin had stumbled and fallen, but he’d got back up, and here he was saving Haru from the same fate. After all that happened between them, he was here with Haru, he had brought Haru across the world to show him something.

Rin’s breathing was soft as Haru reached out to brush a strand of hair from his face, pausing as tucked the hair behind his ear, Haru’s finger tips brushing lightly against Rin’s jaw.

He didn’t know what Rin had brought him here to see, right now though, just having Rin here next to him made his heart feel a little lighter.

Haru didn’t know what the future held for him, but the future had great plans for Rin, and Haru would be there for him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus alternative version:
> 
> "Rin’s breathing was soft as Haru reached out to brush a strand of hair from his face, pausing as tucked the hair behind his ear, Haru’s finger tips brushing lightly against Rin’s jaw. Rin shifted slightly at his touch and Haru froze, fingers still just a breath away from Rin's skin, not wanting to be caught out. Once he felt it was safe Haru relaxed again."


End file.
